


Things We Shouldn't Do With The Lights On

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Shabby, Shane Dawson - Fandom, TheGabbieShow, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insecurities, PWP, Porn, Riding, Sex, Shabby - Freeform, ShaneDawsonTv, Smut, TheGabbieShow - Freeform, doubts, for their new video, they fuck, whatever you like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: Based on Gabbie's new video today with Shane as they read fanfiction about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If Shane or Gabbie happens to read this, I'm sorry. To them, Ryland and whoever else, this is pure fiction. 
> 
> Feel freee to follow my twitter though, @/ Sincerely_Leah

Pairing: Shane/Gabbie 

 

Things We Shouldn't Do With The Lights On

 

 

The sexual tension had grown to the point you could easily detect it, the need and want blossomed and engulfed the room in a suffocating atmosphere of lust. 

 

The camera is off, at least, that’s what they think. Flesh pressed against flesh, the heat radiating off one another was intoxicating, too caught up in their desire for each other; staring. Blue-ish-gray gawking into brown, they’re still, breathing shallow and eyes in sync. What started out as a simple thumbnail pose became something more than a cheesy, easy to paste, thumbnail. Something real, something unique, something precious.

 

She’s straddling his lap, both thighs on either end, his hands held a rather possessive hold; one on her hip and the other in the middle of her back. They weren’t suppose to get this close, they never should, but her hands still found their way to his face, both with a soft and gentle hold on his cheeks. Their mouths were parted, soft pants coming from each party, her thumb kneading at his scruff. It shouldn’t be like this, their eyes shouldn’t stare at each other the way they did, it was inevitable. 

 

“Shane,” the soft, uncertain voice of Gabbie whispered out, “We, we shouldn’t,” she mumbled, it’d be wrong, so fuckin wrong if they did anything that wasn’t platonic. 

 

“I - I know, I just- I don’t know what to do anymore. I love Ryland, I do, but I can’t dismiss this feeling that’s been reaching out for you too,” Shane strained, he’s never been in this position, this was all new to him. This overwhelming feeling of wanting two people at the same time,one who was a friend and the other who was a lover. It was cruel, he felt awful for just the mere thoughts that run through his head daily about Gabbie even though he’s in love with Ryland. 

 

“I don’t want to get in-between you two, Shane,” Gabbie expressed, her thumb still rubbing soothing circles on Shane’s face, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if I do,” the scene was intense, they stared into each other eyes as if they were telepathically communicating with one another. The feeling was heart wrenching and neither of them can get enough. 

 

“I want you Gabbie, I do, but I don’t want to lose him,” Shane said after a few brief moments of silence. He rubbed her hip comfortingly, “Please, tell me we can do something, anything,” his voice pleaded, filled with desperation and frustration. He couldn’t hide behind this platonic shit when he wanted something more, something intimate. 

 

Trauma of being cheated on overwhelmed her, she didn’t want to make someone else feel the way she once did. Nobody should. But she be damned if she said she didn’t want this as well. 

 

“How about this once, just us, nobody will know about it?” even though it pained her to say she was willing to be a one night stand with him, it was the best she could offer without losing much. 

 

Shane stood quiet first, a soft bite at his lower lip as he nodded, then, slowly, the two leaned the mere inches towards each other lips. Hesitant, of course, but once their lips brushed, everything washed away. Eyes finally meeting a closing as Shane took the lead and deepen the kiss, slow and steady at first. Just testing the waters with their lips pressed on the other, but it progressed into something more, hot and needy. Shane’s hands went to Gabbie’s ass and squeezed, bringing her closer to him as Gabbie roughly rocked her hips down to his pelvic. Soft whimpers and whines escape their mouths but swallowed by the kiss. Tongue finally met tongue, the frantic battle of dominance as the two became more frenzied, Shane had won and his tongue went deep inside the caverns of Gabbie’s mouth, making his tongue well acquainted with the newly found area. Not long after did his tongue found her’s again, trapping it, placing the weight of his tongue on top of hers and forcing it to stay down, something about the way Gabbie submitted and allowed him to do this to her aroused him. 

 

Shane’s hands fumbled with the hem of Gabbie’s shirt, waiting for that nod of approval before trying to take this further, once he was granted with that small desperate whine and nod; he pulled away. Biting at Gabbie’s lower lip as he did and took off her shirt in haste. His breathing got caught in his throat as his eyes peeled open to see the smooth skin, a soft smirk rose upon his lips as he looked up at her. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you know?” the soft compliment rolled off his tongue with ease, Gabbie blushed and sheepishly looked down. 

 

“Shut up, so are you,” she told, pulling at Shane’s shirt, a little insecure at first but slowly complied. Shane took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor next to Gabbie’s and instead of disgust, Gabbie slowly removed her hands from Shane’s face, to his chest. Hairy, yes. But smooth, the curls of hairs sliding through her fingers sent shivers of delight through her spine. As much as Shane wanted, he knew he couldn’t make hickeys on her. It’d cause too much questions, so he pulled her down and kissed and licked at her neck. Never making anything but wet, sensitive spots on her pale neck. 

 

Shane’s fingers slowly moved from Gabbie’s ass to the backside of her bra, fumbling with it as he waited for her nod of approval once again. Once given, he unhooked the straps, thanks for the many amazing times with Lisa and other women, he did this with ease, the bra instantly becoming loose on her as she pulled back and let the cloth completely drop from her chest. Leaving her completely exposed in front of Shane. 

 

Shane leaned forward, kissing and nipping at her perked nipples, his hands still wandered up and down her body, occasionally resting at her ass. This went on for some time, Shane kissing and practically worshipping Gabbie’s body as she rocked her hips back and forth, causing the needed attention to both Shane’s aching dick and Gabbie’s wet pussy. The foreplay became too tedious for both of them however, Shane pulled away and stared up at Gabbie. 

 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked, his eyes staring into hers once again. 

“Yes, yes I do Shane, I- when will I ever get this opportunity again?” she pointed out, Shane huffed and silently agreed. 

 

Shane’s hands played with the buckle of his pants, undoing the button and unzipping the zipper. Relieving his cock of some restraints, he then helped Gabbie with hers, pulling the shorts down and leaving her in nothing but panties. 

 

“Condom? Lube?” he asked and much to his displeasure she nodded and stood up and rummaged through the table lamp’s draw, pulling out some lube and a condom. Swiftly returning to see Shane had removed his pants and was left in his boxer briefs, she smiled, tossing the lube and condom to him as she took her seat back on his lap again. Shane’s fingers hesitantly hooked under the lace of Gabbie’s panties, slowly but surely pulling them down. Finally leaving Gabbie in complete nude. 

 

“Shit,” Shane had muttered as he pressed two fingers against her clit, slow and agonizing as he relished in the fact that she was that fuckin wet for him. Shane retracted his fingers after a bit of fiddling with Gabbie’s clit, picking up the lube as he poured a generous amount on his fingers. Slowly, he entered one finger inside of her vagina, biting at his tongue as her walls enclosed around the intrusion and the warmth that came along. He gradually pushed his finger in and out of her vagina, pressing against the walls as he began to prep her. At first, it was incredibly slow, but sensual. Shane didn’t want to rush and accidentally hurt her.

 

Soon after the second finger made its way inside of Gabbie, Shane started to pick up a faster pace. Gabbie started to let her moans and whimpers out more freely, it wasn’t soon until she was pressing onto his fingers in complete need. It took three of Shane’s fingers to finally push against her Skene’s glands, the feeling overwhelmed Gabbie as she gave out a wanton moan. Blushing at the realization of her neediness, Shane, however, took much pleasure in this newly found pressure point as he abused it. Recklessly thrusting his fingers in and out of Gabbie’s pussy, making her squirm and moan. 

 

Finally, Shane reluctantly removed his fingers much to Gabbie’s displeasure. Shane chuckled as he pulled down his boxers, pre-cum already slicking the tip of his cock. Gabbie bit her lower lip as she waited anxiously for Shane to slip on the condom, once he did, he lathered his cock with lube just for the extra safety measures. 

 

Both their breathing hitched as Gabbie stood, hovered over Shane’s cock. Should they? With slight hesitation, Gabbie slowly lowered herself onto Shane’s cock, gasping softly as the head pushed its way through. Her eyes closed, groaning softly as she continued until Shane completely bottomed out. Shane wasn’t even aware of his hands that was gripping either side of Gabbie, holding her close and roughly. He gave her time to adjust as his cock twitched inside her, the feeling of her walls enclosed around his cock no matter how thorough his prep was made him groan. Deep from inside his throat, then, slowly, Gabbie rolled her hips. 

 

Their heads lulled back as each of them relished and savored this moment, knowing they’d probably never get this chance again. Gabbie slowly picked up a rhythm as she bounced up and and down Shane’s cock, the erect tip penetrating her tight pussy as it soon pounded mercilessly into the flaps of her vagina. Wanton moans escaped both of them, Gabbie’s hands holding a death grip on Shane’s shoulders as Shane did the same with her hips; probably already forming bruises. Their actions became more frantic, skin on skin contact could loudly be heard throughout Gabbie’s apartment. 

 

This amazing bliss neither of them expected drowned them, Gabbie moaning out Shane’s name as Shane finally broke and took complete control of Gabbie’s movements. Finally, Shane angled his cock and thrusted deeply and his tip grazed Gabbie’s Skene’s glands, Gabbie cried in pure ecstasy. She threw her head back as Shane continued to thrust into the same spot, releasing loud moans of his own, he was close to his orgasm although. The twisting and turning of his stomach showed him that, one of Shane’s hands came up behind Gabbie and gripped her hair, shoving them into a bone-crushing kiss. 

 

It was hot and sloppy, teeth against teeth, tongue against tongue. They were lost in each other’s pleasure. Shane had pulled back and gave more frantic thrust, “Shit, shit, I’m close,” he moaned. 

 

“Fuck, fuck Shane! So am I, please harder!” Gabbie cried out, her breathing heavy and quick. 

 

Shane nodded as the hand in her hair left, strolled down her body and against her clit. His cock merely inches away from his fingertips as he stroked and massaged Gabbie’s clit. Finally, she shook, a long, whiny moan emitted from her throat as the sound of Shane’s dick pushing inside her became more wet and slippery. Not to mention the way Gabbie clenched around his cock while her body completely gave out on him. She fell limp, relying on Shane to hold her weight as he finished himself off. Not even a few thrust after did he come cumming into the condom, moaning in sweet relief as he stilled. Letting his orgasm wash over him and the feeling of absolute bliss poured over him. 

Slowly working through his orgasm, Shane pulled out his soften cock out of Gabbie. His breathing heavy and so was Gabbie’s, Shane rolled off the condom off his cock and stood up to throw it in the trash can, he didn’t return to the couch until he turned off the lights. Then, making his way back to Gabbie on the couch, laying down as she laid on top of him. Neither of them said a word afterwards.


End file.
